If Only I Knew
by ForTheWin04
Summary: I know this is wrong. I never wanted to be like this. Ever. There is nothing good that can come out of this. I don't even really like Lilly. This just sort of…happened. And now, I can't fix it. Lilly's fallen for me. But I love Miley." : MOLIVER
1. It All Hurts The Same

If Only I knew: Chapter One

It All Hurts the Same

**A.N: Okay, so I hope you like my new story. It is not Loliver. It's completely Moliver. It just might seem Loliver for a little bit at the beginning. But that will change. Please review! **

_Oliver Oken's Point of View_

I know this is wrong. I never wanted to be like this. Ever. There is nothing good that can come out of this. I don't even really like Lilly. This just sort of…happened. And now, I can't fix it. Lilly's fallen for me. She tells me she loves me, whenever she gets the chance. But I don't love her. I've never loved her. I'm just lying to myself; I don't even know why I'm still doing this. Because Lilly loves me? Because I'm a horrible person? I don't know the reason. All I know is that I'm still cheating on Miley with her best friend. There I said it! I'm…cheating on my girlfriend. I can't believe I've sunk so low. All because I didn't think Miley loved me. Was this all really just to get back at her? Because I didn't think she cared? Wow, I really am a terrible person. But now I know. I love her, _so _much. And I know she feels the same way. I am so horrible.

I feel Lilly breathe on my lips as she comes forward, close to my face. I have to end this right now, before it gets too late. Lilly and I haven't _done _anything, exactly. I mean it just started with a kiss. It was only a kiss. But then she kept coming back, wanting more. Always more. And I couldn't, I wouldn't, give her anything. I just backed down. Then she told me she loved me, and still nothing happened. The kisses just got more, passionate. Then I lost control. I convinced myself I liked her back. But now, being here right now. Her inches away from my face, I realized I never loved her. I love Miley. And I always will. I wish I never got myself into this.

"Lilly…"

She kissed me, long but simple, and then pulled away. "Yeah?" She ran her hand down my chest. This has to STOP!

"Lilly, seriously."

"I am being serious!" She sounded offended. "I love you, Ollie."

"Listen, Lilly…you're not listening to me!" I slowly backed away.

"No I am listening, Oliver." She really sounds mad.

"No, you see, you're not…Lilly this thing between you and me…" The next thing I knew, her lips were smacked up against mine. She pulled me in and pressed up tightly against me. She slid her hands up my back and grabbed onto my hair. This was the most intimate she's gotten. I found myself kissing back, when I heard the words;

"HOW COULD YOU!" I ripped myself away from Lilly, literally, to see a tearful Miley standing in the doorway of Lilly's house. She slowly backed out and began to run away. All I could do was chase after her.

"Miley! Wait!" I caught up to her, because she's not all that fast, grabbed her arm, and spun her around. "Miley…" I whispered, slightly out of breath.

"How could you cheat on me, with my best friend?" She was half crying, half yelling. I put one hand gently on the back of her head, and she quickly pushed it away.

"Miley, I am so, _so _sorry."

"It doesn't even matter if you apologize. You went too far. And you can't fix it!" She was crying even harder now, and she wouldn't look my in the eyes. I cannot believe I did this to her. The girl I love. I know I'm only 16, and saying I'm in love, to you, might seem overrated. But I don't care.

"Miley…"

"I used to think of you as someone who would never ever hurt me. Ever! God! Now that you've gone and cheated on my I don't know what to think! And it's changed everything!"

"I never meant to hurt you." I whispered to her, and I tried once more to hold onto her, this time her hand. She just pulled it away.

"That doesn't really matter. Because in the end it all hurts just the same." With that she ran. As fast as I've ever seen her go. I started after her, but I saw no point. What else was I suppose to say now?

Lilly ran out to my and tugged on the back of my shirt, I spun around and saw her. She was looking down at her feet, frowning. Why was _she _upset? I just got dumped by the love of my life…but wait a minute. She told me I was the love of _her _life. Maybe I hurt her, too. Perfect. Now I feel even worse. I feel so empty. There's this whole inside of me now. Why was I such a jerk!?

"She left you Oliver. She doesn't want you anymore." She looked up, straight into my eyes, "But just because she doesn't want you, doesn't mean I…have to. I'm sorry she left you Ollie. I know how you felt about her, and I'm sorry it was half my fault. And even though I know you don't love me…"

"Lilly, that isn't true…" Even though it is.

"No, it is. I can tell. By the way you look at her. You never gave me that look, you loved her Ollie. And you don't love me. But, I hope that maybe you could give me a chance. Maybe you _could _love me."

I don't want to just settle for Lilly. I want Miley. I _only _want Miley. I could kiss Lilly right now, and be with her. We could be extremely happy together. But it's not what I want. I want Miley. And I can't do that to Lilly. Not again. I care about her too much. I just couldn't hurt anyone else. "Lilly, I just need some time by myself right now, if that's okay."

"Yeah, I always came second to you anyways Ollie. It's fine. _I'm _fine." All though, I knew she wasn't. She just kissed me on the cheek, and tried to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and turned her back around so she was facing me again.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry…"

"You know, I think I've been disappointed enough for one day. But it's nice to know I meant nothing to you, the whole time we we're together…if together is how you even describe what we had. So I need to ask you something? Why'd you do it? If you _didn't _love me? You had to have something that made you do it? What was it?!"

"Lilly, I do care about you! You cannot say that! Just because I don't, love, you…don't mean I don't care. And I did it…because…God! I don't even know! I just…did."

"Well, sometimes that's not good enough," She started to get tears in her eyes, "You know Oliver, I'm done with you."

So now I've lost the two most important people in my life. Terrific.

------------------

**So there you have it. Sorry that was kind of short. The next one will be longer. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading, please review! Thannnnnks! **


	2. Sorry Doesn't Make It Better

If Only I Knew: Chapter 2

Sorry Doesn't Make It Better

_Oliver Oken's Point of View_

Yesterday, I had two girlfriends. Two. But right now, I'm alone. I'm all alone. And for a while, I've never been all alone. I don't even have a friend to turn to because Lilly hates me. I could've been with Lilly, and life would have been simple. But you see, I don't want Lilly. I know that's horrible, considering what I did to her, and Miley, but I don't want her. I want – I need – Miley. Only Miley. Ugh! I hate my life.

Right now, I see what I have to do. I know Lilly said she was done with me, and I respect that. But I need a friend right now. So I'm gunna have to apologize my butt off until I get my best friend back. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I'd dialed so maybe times before. It all seemed so simple, just say you're sorry and Lilly will come running back. And it was all plain and simple, until I heard her voice on the other end.

"What do you want, Oliver?!" Clearly she's still upset from yesterday. I found myself panicking for the right words now, and I could hear my heart beating. And tears started falling down my cheeks. Why? God only knows.

"Lilly…" I said full of tears and pain, "I need you. I need my best friend…"

"Oliver…" Her voice trailed off.

"Can we just forget everything that happened?" Although I knew she wouldn't. She could pretend but it would still hurt her. When did I become such and asshole? "Can you just be my best friend again?"

Here it comes. She's gunna yell at me. I swear she's gunna yell. "Of course I can Oliver." Wow?! Did she really just say that?

"I'm so sorry Lilly. About everything." Which I was, and I knew she would understand. Lilly always did, that's what I love about her.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean you tried to stop me so many times and I just didn't listen. It's not fair that you lost your girlfriend over me."

"Lilly, this isn't your fault. It's mine."

"Whatever you say, Oliver." I knew she still believed it was her fault, but I kissed her first. I brought this on all of us. She just _continued _it.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here? Now?"

"Hang on Oliver," Then she paused. "I'll be right there."

**X**

When Lilly arrived at my house she walked into my room, and I ran straight into her arms and she hugged me tightly and for once I had someone to help me. I felt like my heart was ripped into a million piece, and Lilly hugging me right now, they were slowly re-assembling themselves from the place where Miley had left them. And slowly, I was getting whole again. It's like I was swimming in deep water and I could finally see the top.

"It's okay Oliver, I'm here." I suppose she can see my distress.

We were now sitting on my bed, and Lilly was trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working.

"Okay, Oliver. Enough is enough. You have to go talk to her."

"I can't talk to Miley! What would she say? She hates me. I screwed _everything _up. I can't fix it."

"Yes you can! We both have to face her at some point, you know." Oh yeah. She's probably mad at Lilly too. I never thought of that…

"You're right. I just…can't. Not yet."

"Soon, though, okay? If you wait too long, she'll think you don't care." Why does Lilly have to be so right? I do _have _to talk to Miley. Soon!

"You're right."

"I always am!" She said with a smirk. Lilly had been easy to crack. Easy to break. She was my friend again after hardly any negotiation.

But I knew that Miley wouldn't be so easy. But she was right, I had to try. And soon!

**X**

10:38. The time flashing on my watch as I arrived at Miley's house. I knew it was kind of late, and we had school tomorrow, but I'd been standing here thinking for almost an hour, and I can't wait any longer!

I was standing at the bottom of her balcony, and I bent down and grabbed a rock – feeling like Romeo – I threw the rock and I heard a small _ping _as it hit the doors leading out to the balcony. But nothing happened. She didn't come out. She mustn't have heard it. I tried again. Still nothing. I threw a third one, but when Miley didn't appear on her balcony, I knew she wasn't coming. Regardless of how many rocks I threw. Just as I turned and started to walk away, I heard something. Miley.

"Hello? Is someone down there? Hello?" I turned on my heels and headed back towards the balcony, where I saw Miley in her pajama's looking down at me. "Hey Miley…" I managed to stutter out.

"Oliver! What the heck are you doing! Trying to break my window!"

"No, I was…trying to get your attention."

"Well you got it, talk." She was still annoyed. I could tell. And although I had practiced, I had no idea what to say now. She just stood there, shifting her weight between feet, staring down at me.

"Miley, I knew you must be extremely mad at me. And I don't blame you. I was a total asshole, and I was so wrong. But I've come here to tell you that, I love you so, _so _much. And I don't love Lilly. I never loved Lilly. I never meant for anything to happen between us but it did. And I was wrong to keep it going, but I did because Lilly told me she loved me. And I felt horrible just to leave there. So I was caught between you, and Lilly. And I made the wrong choice. I chose to not break Lilly's heart, and I broke yours instead. And God, now I just don't know what to do without you Miley! I need you. And I'm sorry. And I love you." I took a deep breath, because I wasn't sure what would happen next. She just stood there, and said nothing. "Well, that's it." Then I started to walk away.

"Oliver…" I turned around and looked up at her. "Sometimes, being sorry just isn't enough. And sorry doesn't make it better. Now I loved you Oliver, so much…maybe I still do. But if you would even _think _about doing that to me, then maybe you were the wrong person to fall in love with." Then she was gone. She went back inside, and I was still alone. I don't know what else to do. I'm lost without Miley. And now all I can do…is get her back.

-----------

**I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and tell me who you think is right, Miley or Oliver. Sorry if this chapter seemed sort of filler-ish but the next ones wont move along so quickly. SO REVIEW! **


	3. Standered ChitChats

If Only I Knew: Chapter Three

Standard Chit-Chats

_Oliver Oken's Point of View_

The words; "_Miley has just signed in." _Appear on my computer screen while I was online talking to…well no one. I was just on. It took me a few minutes to decide whether or not I should talk to her. But after pondering this for a while, I decided why not? The worst that can happen is that she won't reply. Here we go.

**Oliver Oken says: **hey, miley.

No answer. I waited, and waited and waited some more. But she didn't answer me. I was about to close the conversation, when _Miley is typing a message _showed up at the bottom.

**Miley Stewart says: **Look, Oliver. I'm not really in the mood right now. I just think it would better if we had some space…

**Oliver Oken says: **huh? Space? miley i just want you to be my friend again…well no i guess i don't …i want you to be my girlfriend again. But i see that's not happening…

**Miley Stewart says: **No Oliver, it's not. I don't even think we should be friends anymore. I don't think I can stand to be…around you. But I still don't want to lose you entirely, either.

**Oliver Oken says: **But miley! You don't understand! I need you!

**Miley Stewart says: **I find that hard to believe…

**Oliver Oken says: **I'm telling you the truth! I love you Miley.

**Miley Stewart says: **I love you too Ollie. But sometimes, that's not enough.

**Oliver Oken says: **Well it should be! I'm so sorry!

**Miley Stewart says: **You know Oliver… I really don't think I can bear to lose a friend like you, but just give me some time. Okay?

**Oliver Oken says: **Sure, yeah of course. I'll be right here when you need me.

**Miley Stewart says: **Thanks.

**Oliver Oken says: **Is there a chance you'll ever be my girlfriend again?

She didn't answer for a while…

**Miley Stewart says: **I have to go Oliver. Bye.

**Oliver Oken says: **Okay? Well bye. I love you, Miley.

_**Miley Stewart is Offline. **_

I didn't know if her not answering meant that there was no way in hell she'd ever date me again, or if it meant that she wants to date me again, but she's just scared. I hope, I pray to the Lord, that it's the second one. I want her back with all my heart. And I have to figure out how…

**X**

A week has gone by. Slowly Miley has started to talk to me more. Our conversations, or more so standard chit-chats, go something like this:

Me: Hey Miley.

Miley: Hi, Oliver.

Me: Whats up?  
Miley: Nothing.

Me: You wanna hangout later.

Miley: Can't I got this thing.

Me: Okay, well maybe some other time.

Miley: See you later Oliver.

Me: Bye.

Miley: Yeah.

So as you can see, it doesn't look to go for me. She never hangs out with me anymore, and she only talks to me when shes forced to talk to me, or when I talk first. God I just don't get it anymore. She told me that she loves me, and that she cares about me. But then she just pushed me away whenever I try to get close to her again. I guess I can't blame her. I was a total asshole. I mean she did catch me practically making out with her best friend. If that happened to you, would you forgive me? No, don't answer that.

So you see, "Smoken Oken" looks broken, but I just have to convince her that she wants me too. Because I know she does! Well at least, I think she does. She just keeps sending me mixed signals. I'm just _confused, _yeah. I'm very, _very _confused.

**X**

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said to me kind of excitedly. Wait a minute, Miley's talking to me. ME! She's talking to me!

"Hey Miles. What's up?" Excuse my girl-like scream, but YEEEEEP!

"You'll never guess who called me this morning!"

"Who?" OH NO! Don't say…

"Jake Ryan!" Stole the words right out of my mouth. Or head, I suppose.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Cause he misses me! Can you believe it Oliver?" No, I really can't. Well, at least she's talking to me.

"No, I can't believe it." I said rudely and sarcastically. She didn't seem to notice.

"This is amazing! I mean I haven't seen him in over, like, half a year! It's been so long! And last time he tried to get me back, you and I were dating…" the she pause, and her voice slightly trailed off from its excitement and went sad, "…so I couldn't have. But now, since we're over we can be together again…maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just been so long. You know, since I've seen him and stuff." Her voice still sounded sad. I think she misses our relationship, too.

* * *

**I got nothing to say here. Review :)**


	4. Blah Blah Blah

If Only I knew: Chapter 4

Blah Blah Blah

_Oliver Oken's Point of View_

Over the course of the next week Miley and I started getting back into the swing of things. It was still awkward, and I still love her like crazy. But it was better. At least we were talking again, and we walked home together everyday. But she just will not _shut-up _about Jake Ryan. They are on the phone, a lot. And I'm not use to that, and I'm learning that I'm not the only guy in Miley's life anymore. It's hard. But I haven't given up yet. I will get her back. I swear.

But all this "blah blah blah" about Jake is making me want to shove scissors in my ears. It is torture. Especially because she's not suppose to be with Jake. She is supposed to be with me! It was always me!

It was me that was head over heels for Hannah Montana, or Miley's alter-ego.

It was me who found her identical twin cousin absolutely stunning.

It was me who played Romeo to her Juliet.

It was me that Miley almost gave up a hit movie for.

It was always me. And what did Jake Ryan do for her? He kissed her, and then left. He broke up with her, and then threatened to tell her Hannah secret, and he asked her best friend to the school dance. Yeah, good one Jake!

But I think he won, because I'm the one who cheated on her. Terrific.

So we were sitting on her couch discussing who knows what when her phone rang. I'm sure it was Jake, no doubt. You know, I'm really beginning to hate that boy! Miley looked down at her phone and her face lit up – so clearly, Jake – and then she scurried off to the kitchen.

"What up, Jake?" She said in a drawn out sing-song voice when she answered her cell.

This reminds me of when we were dating, and we'd talk on the phone like all night. We would mostly talk about stupid stuff, that didn't have any importance in the actual world. Because when we talked, it was just me and her. And no one else was needed. But sometimes, we wouldn't say a thing. We would just listen to the sound of each other's breathing, until we fell asleep. God, I miss her so much right now. Stupid Jake Ryan!

After about 20 HOURS! She finally hung up with Jake!

"Oh Oliver, hah, you're still here?" Yeah, she really said that!

"Uhm yes! You asked me if I wanted to hangout after school, so here I am." Like DUH!

"Oh yeah, of course. So…what'cha wanna do?" She asked, awkwardly.

"You're the one who invited me here…" I replied, obviously annoyed. "And then started talking to Jake! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!"

"Well excuse me for having friends, Oliver!"

"It's nothing to do with friends!"

"Huh!? Oliver, what are you talking about?" She yelled that at me, clearly confused.

"I just don't like Jake, okay!?"

"Why?! Because he likes me! Are you jealous Oliver?!"

"_Jealous!? _Of Jake Ryan?! You think I'm jealous of Jake Ryan!"

"Yes I do. Because you love me, and you can't handle it!" UGH!

"Wow, I cannot believe you." I turned around and started walking out, but then she called after me.

"Oliver wait! I shouldn't have said that." Hells yeah she shouldn't of! "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it Miley?!"

"Oliver…" But then her voice trailed off.

"That's what I thought."

"Oliver, please don't go! I just want things to be how they were before we started dating, when we were just friends, and we didn't have to worry about anything. Life was so much…simpler. And you know Jake really likes me. Why can't I give him a chance?"

"Another chance, you mean. Miley how many times has he hurt you?"

"Okay, so I've been hurt by Jake. But you hurt me worse then he ever did, Oliver! Don't you understand that! Seeing the _kissing _Lilly, it practically made me die inside! And here you are waltzing in here like you did nothing wrong!" She was crying now, and I realize that I was way worse then Jake Ryan. I ran over to Miley and hugged to close to me, even though I knew she'd shove me off. But she didn't. She pulled in close to me, and tugged on my shirt and cried on my shoulder.

"Miley, the difference is, I would never, ever hurt you again. Ever. But I think Jake would. And I really want to explain to you what really happened between Lilly and I, and I will. When the time is right."

"I want to believe you Oliver. I really do. But I can't." Then she pushed me – literally – off of her, and run upstairs.

So as you can clearly see, Jake Ryan just made my life hell. Not that it wasn't already, but it was bad enough. I think someone needs to tell Jake Ryan who he is messing with! And that someone is gunna be me!

* * *

**This chapter sucked. Sorry about that! I'm really stuck on where I want this to go right now, but this really did set up a lot for the next chapter. Sorry if it takes me a while to update again. I'm having some writers block right now! Please review. **


	5. Sorry, Wrong Number

If Only I Knew: Chapter 5

Sorry, Wrong Number

I'm telling you this, because I care. Well – no - I don't, but hell that's not important. What is important is; if you are a fan of Jake Ryan – which apparently lots of people are, which I don't get! Anyways – don't go and try to find his house. Cause it's not fun! I swear, I was tracking him down, quite stockerishly I might add, for the past week! Yes, you read that correctly! It took me a week to find out where Jake Ryan lives. You think because he loves his fans – and himself – so much that it would be like a blimp in the sky. No. It was not blimpish at all. In fact, it was damn hard! He lives in like the middle of nowhere, right on the outskirts of Malibu. It's like this huge house, out in a field. I gotta tell you, it was weird. His house, though, is amazing! It's all dark grey stone, and it's humungous! But now I'm sure you're wondering why I was tracking down Jake Ryan. Because I don't randomly do that! I am not a stocker! Really, I'm not! Anyways, I was looking for him, because I'm going to beat the snot out of him! Well…no not really. I'd love to! But I'd probably get sued. So I don't think that's a good option. So I went with a different approach. I'm going to tell him off. I'm going to make him stay away from Miley! For two reasons! One, cause she's mine! I call her! And two, WAIT! I haven't gotten there yet!

**X**

"Ol-Oliver, he…Cassidy, and Jake…OLIVER! How…could…he?!" This wheezy and kind of scream came from Miley when she arrived at my house late last Friday night. She wasn't crying, at the moment, but her face was covered in make-up, and her brown curls were all out of whack. And I knew, right away, that Jake had hurt her again.

I now I should have been sympathetic, but I was more…pissed off. "Oh my god, what the hell did he do to you!"

"Listen." She said as she handed me her cell phone. "Listen to him break…my…heart." She said that last part slowly, and a single tear shed down his cheek.

The screen of her phone had a picture of me and her as its wallpaper. I was smiling and she was kissing my cheek. I remember that moment so perfectly. It was the day I had asked her to be my girlfriend. We were at the beach, and I had been crushing on her for weeks. I figured why not take a chance for once in my life, right? So she came up to me, smiling. I had been rehearsing for hours, but it all fled my mind when I saw her in person. But I knew whatever happened wouldn't be so bad, because even if she didn't love me back, we would still be friends. And you know, right then, that was enough. But I didn't back down. I gave her a big hug, which was fairly typical, and when we backed out of the hug – I blanked. I had nothing to say. So I decided, it's now or never. So instead of saying anything – because I was still holding onto her waste even though the hug was long over – I just stared straight into her eyes, and I kissed her. It wasn't like a long sloppy kiss. It was short, simple, and said everything I couldn't. I looked into her eyes again, and I said to her, after the kiss, "So, you wanna go out with me?" She just laughed and kissed me again. The moment was so perfect. Then she snapped that picture, right as she kissed me on the cheek. As I looked down at her phone and see it right now, it makes my heart hurt.

"It's in…my voicemail…" Miley's voice brought me back to earth as she directed me on what to do with her phone.

"Okay." I said ask I went to the voicemail on her phone.

"_You have two saved voicemails_" Said the monotone voice coming from her phone, and I pressed one to listen to them.

The first one was from Jake Ryan and went something like this; "_Hey Miley! I was just thinking about you, so I decided to give you a call! I haven't seen you in a while; I want to see you soon! Call me later, bye!" _

So I had no idea why Miley was so upset. He was being sweet – I suppose. And she saw my confusion, "Now listen to the second one."

"_Hey Cassidy!" _said Jakes voice coming sharply out of the phone, "_I was just thinking about you, so I decided…SHIT! What number did I just dial! Awe man…!" _Then he was gone. THAT ASS HOLE!

"That ass hole!" I finally said my thought out loud. "What did you do?"

"Broke up with him…"

"Miley, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, you were right. You told me he'd hurt me again. I just didn't believe you. But now I see you are right Oliver. Jake is never going to change."

**X**

So that is why I'm here to tell off Jake. I'm not letting his jerk get away with hurting her again! He just doesn't know when to stop! I don't think this boy has a heart. Everyone messes up, but he just went too far! Okay…so he was cheating on her. But I can't be too mad about this. I kind of did the same thing to her. But I would NEVER do it again! And that's the difference between Jake and me. I am so sorry that I ever hurt Miley. Jake isn't. He would hurt her again, if he had the chance. That's where we separate.

So now I'm standing outside of Jake's house. I'm having a lot of doubts right now, but then I think of what he did to Miley. Now I know its right. Here goes nothing. I'm walking up to his front door, and I seriously don't know what to expect. I think he's either gunna punch me, or laugh in my face. Either way, I lose.

It's Jake who opens the door to his _huge ass _house.

"Hey, Oliver. What are you _doing _here?"

"I'm here, Jake, to set something straight!" My tone implies I'm not only really angry, but I'm annoyed.

"Oh, well alright? Do you wanna come-"

"Stay _away _from her!" I blurt out of nowhere cutting him off.

"Huh? Who?" Idiot.

"Miley! You really hurt her. And you don't even care."

"What are you talking about Oken?" He said, getting nervous and confused.

"I'm talking about that message you left on her phone intended for someone named Cassidy! How many girls are you dating, Jake!?"

"Look, I was never even technically dating Miley, alright!"

"But you did tell her you loved her, and you missed her. If that doesn't mean I wanna date you then I don't know what does!" As you can clearly see, I'm not a very good arguer.

"Look Oliver, who I talk to is _none _of your business!"

"It is if you're hurting someone I care about!"

He took a step close to me and gave me this dirty-ish look. Then he said in a voice, that scared the _crap _out of me, "Get off my property!" He sounded like an old man that was about to hit me with his cane. I repeat, IDIOT! So here's what I did, I punched that sucker right in the face! And it felt awesome! He went like flying back and then held his jaw, so cool! And then, I cheesed it out of there. I ran as fast as I could back to my car. I booked it! One of my greatest moments of life!

**X**

"You _punched _him?"

"Uh-huh!" I said to Miley with all the pride in the world after I explained all the heroic things I'd done that day.

"Oliver!" She said more excited then surprised, "You did that for me?!"

"Yup." I said simply with a huge smile on my face. We were sitting on my bedroom floor, and she scooted close to me. She came and wrapper her arms around me and kissed my cheek quickly. It wasn't out of romance, more out of pleasure. But I'll take what I can get.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Ollie." Ollie. She hasn't called me Ollie is a really long time. I miss it.

"You're welcome Miles." I said, smiling all over again. She returned it, and hugged me one more time. This time I hugged her back and didn't let her go for a little longer then she intended the hug to have been.

She just pulled away awkwardly and then I caught her gaze and we were staring into each other's eyes. The moment was so right. She, I repeat SHE, leaned in and kissed me. I pulled her up closer to me, and closed all the space between our bodies, and she kissed me a little more passionately. We kissed, and kissed, and eventually ended up on my bed. All the sudden, she pulled her self away, and stood up. Her shirt was all twisted. She turned on the light that had somehow been turned off, only I couldn't tell you exactly when.

"Oh my god!" Is all she could say before she ran out of my room. So now I'm left alone, and very confused. She makes out with me, the runs away. She can't blame me this time. She kissed me! Now all I have left of the moment is the smell of her perfume, and he indent left on my bed.

* * *

**This is my favourite chapter yet, because it starts the Moliver! It was always implied, but this is where it starts again after their break-up. There probably won't be any more Jake in the story, so sorry for any Jiley fans…you're reading the wrong story! Oh! And Lilly will be in the next chapter again! We haven't seen her in a while. I'm not sure what Oliver will be doing next, so the next chapter may be Miley's POV, but I don't know yet. Sorry if it takes me a while to update, because I'm having trouble with what will happen next. Okay? Thanks! REVIEW! **


	6. Greeny Bluey Thing

If Only I Knew: Chapter Six

A Greeny-Bluey Thing

Whoa. Okay, I have a pop quiz for you. So sharpen your number two pencils and get ready. Question one; have you ever gotten that feeling like everything around you is spinning? No to mention the fact that everything looks like a bright shade of either green or blue. No? You've never felt like that. Oh. Question two; have you ever had a huge blow out with a girl you love, then cheated on, got dumped by, still loved her, punch out her boyfriend, made out with her, and then thought that getting drunk would help ease the pain? No, again?! Hmmm… Okay, question three; have you ever been hung-over? Depending on your age, I'm sure your answers may very. Well as lucky as it is to be Smoken-Oken, I don't feel too lucky right now. Why you ask? Because I can answer 'Yes' to all of the above.

* * *

After Miley left, I stormed out after her. "MILEY!" I screamed as I ran out into the front hall of my house, but she was already gone. "Dammit!" I punched the wall beside the door, only to realize that I had forgotten about the coat hook there, causing a large medal hook to collide with my knuckles. "AH!" I whimpered as I looked down at my now bloody hand. I ran into the bathroom and began to wash my hand. The water…burned! "SHIT!" I scream as I shot back, removing my hand from underneath the stream of water coming from my tap. I opened up the cabinet above the sink and found a large band-aid and wrapped it around my now sore, bleeding, painful hand. When I was done, my hand had been mummified.

_Knock, knock! _I ran to the door, with my mouth full of cold pizza I had found in the fridge. "Coming!" I kind of said as I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, revealing Lilly.

"Hey Oliver!" She said in her usual sugar-rush voice. She glanced down at my hand, and shook her head with a smile on her face. "What, did you get in a fight with the blender!?" She asked, laughing at me.

"Shut it Lilly." I mumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I just came to talk to you." Her smile grew back on her face.

"What?" I asked, questioning her smile.

"Oh, nothing. I just heard you had all kinds of fun tonight!" She winked at me playfully. I huge lump rose up in the throat. I swallowed, hard, before turning my attention back to Lilly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to lie. Even though I suck at it.

"Miley told me about you guys, swappin' spit!" She teased. Clearly _she _was over me.

"And your – not mad?" I asked, concerned.

"Nah." She said as she rocked back and forth or her feet. "I have a new boyfriend now." She blurted out.

"A new – Lilly we broke up like a week ago?" I questioned.

"I knew." She agreed.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"…Jackson." She said.

"Oh my God!" As soon as the words left my mouth, she hit me in the arm. "OW!"

"Shut up Oliver!" She snapped. "Now enough about me, why did you kiss Miley!?"

"No, no. You've got it all wrong, little Lilly." I swung my arm around her shoulders. "Miley, kissed me!" I said as I pointed to myself.

"That's not what she said." Lilly taunted.

"Then she's lying! Maybe she just doesn't wanna admit that she's still attracted to me!" I grumbled!

"Oh she already admitted that!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, and grabbed Lilly by the shoulders.

"She told me yesterday, she still likes you. She just, doesn't trust you." Lilly explained.

"Well will she give me a second chance?"

"Probably not." She said, shaking her head.

"DAMN!" I screamed, dropping my grasp of Lilly.

"Hey, be chill." She said, brushing her shoulders.

"Lilly, maybe you should go." I said.

"Good call. Later Oken!" She said as she ran out the door.

I walked over and opened up the fridge and took out my dad's case of beer. I figured what the heck? Behind it was a bottle of vodka, and then I…

…actually I don't know what happened. Everything after that is a blur - kinda a greeny-bluey thing.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT INSAIN WAIT! I really lost interest, but I knew I HAD to update, because I really don't want this to go on hiatus! So I'm going to try and finish it! ASAP! I'm so sorry! REVIEW ANYWAYS, despite how horrible I am! **


	7. Weightless

**A.N: Last chapter! Yay! Lmfao. Uhm, I hope you guys like the ending and I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. I just really lost some of the interest to do this story and I think I needed to end it. Overall I like the ending, I think it's pretty good. So please tell me what you think. It means the world to me. And sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't know what else to say. If I had more ideas then it would've been longer. **

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, and reviewed it for me. I think it was this story that really improved my writing style and my depth of writing, so thanks for that feed back, it really helped me. **

**I'd like to thank **_**oookenator**_** for their review:**

"**You could make it a bit more detailed but other than that its good...so UPDATE...please? 8D"**

**Honestly, it was your review that helped me improve this story and add in that missing detail. SO THANKS! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Okay, without any further or due, my chapter. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Right after the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. **

**End disclaimer. **

If Only I Knew - Chapter Seven - Weightless

My head was spinning when I woke up. I heard voices, and I could barely make out Miley and Lilly standing over me. I blinked my eyes open, but they were too heavy and shut again. Whatever I did last night certainly didn't help me under any circumstances. I tried to focus on what they were saying, because they didn't see me wake up.

"I hope he's okay." Lilly – I think – was saying.

"He's hung over!" Miley said. "Of course he's not okay."

"Stupid Oliver."

Miley took a while to respond. "Why was he drinking anyways?"

"Because he asked me if you'd ever give him another chance and I told him probably not." Lilly said quietly.

"You told him _WHAT_!" Miley screamed. "I told you I loved him!"

"I know," Lilly said. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not completely over him."

"But I thought you were dating Jackson?" Miley asked.

"I know, I am, and I really like him. But I still like Oliver." Lilly told her. "But that's okay. Because you two belong together."

"You think so?" Miley asked.

"Totally! There's like gravity pulling you too toward each other. No matter what, and you can't fight it." Lilly said.

"_If only I knew_." Miley mumbled. "He hates me now."

Forgetting I was suppose to be asleep I shot up, killing my head. "I love you Miley!" I yelled out.

"OLIVER?" They screamed in unison.

"How long were you awake?" Miley asked.

"Long enough." I said, shrugging. And my head ache kicked in, forcing me to ly back down. "Mpft!"

"Lilly, can you give us a minute?" Miley asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed, which I just noticed I was lying in. Lilly left the room and Miley slipped her hand into mine.

"Well this is weird." I mumbled out.

"Tell me about it." She agreed.

"What do we do now?"

She frowned. "I don't know."

"Did you mean it?" I asked. "When you said you loved me?"

"Uhm...yeah." She said, half smiling.

I sat up, and turned my body so I was sitting next to her. "So what happens now?"

"We," Miley began. "Start over."

And just like that, she kissed me. I felt weightless, amazing. I've been waiting so long to be able to simply kiss her again. I felt her smile into the kiss before she pulled back.

"Does this mean we're back together?" I asked.

She smiled. "I sure hope so. Just never, _ever_, cheat on me again."

"I promise I won't!" I said, hugging her.

"You know," She said slowly. "I believe you."

"Good." I breathed out.

So I got my girl back. And though our relationship took a little bit to get back on track, it was worth it. And finally, after all that work and suffering on my part, all was right with the world. Lilly got over me completely, and her and Jackson couldn't be closer. And as for Miley and I, well, things were never better. Neither of us had a doubt in our minds. I'm still surprised she forgave me. I thought I lost her forever. But maybe that forgiveness was always inside of her. If only I knew.

**END! **

**Well, what'cha think? Did you like it? Hmmm? Let me know PLEASE! Review please. Yay! Again thank you everyone. It means a lot to me. So, THANKS!**

**I love you all!**

**Xoxo, ForTheWin04**


End file.
